


My Pathetic Little Life Form

by taurenyavanna



Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Baby Ani, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Clones, OBI-WAN IS ANAKIN'S DAD AND I WILL DIE ON THIS HILL, Obi-Wan gives a hug, Obi-Wan is Anakin's dad, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurenyavanna/pseuds/taurenyavanna
Summary: Anakin Skywalker stood alone in their classroom, watching as the last of his age mates gave him one last look with a scowl on his face.Jedi were supposed to be nice, Anakin thought. Or maybe they’re just not nice to him: a former slave, an outcast.***baby ani gets unkind words, master obi reassures him otherwise and comforts him (he gives baby ani a hug!)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015549
Comments: 17
Kudos: 255





	My Pathetic Little Life Form

**Author's Note:**

> another short, rough, incredibly fluffy prompt bc i couldnt sleep last night lol hope u enjoy! 🤗 
> 
> please let me know what u think of it via comments! thanks ✨

He wasn’t going to cry. 

He refuses to cry.

Anakin Skywalker stood alone in their classroom, watching as the last of his age mates gave him one last look with a scowl on his face. 

Jedi were supposed to be nice, Anakin thought. Or maybe they’re just not nice to _him_ : a former slave, an outcast. 

He was nearing a year in his Training. And although his elders, as well as the initiates, treated him nicely; he wasn’t as fortunate with his new classmates, whom he had just joined after months of catching up on his education.

Anakin had gone through worse than hurtful spats from his fellow 10-year old kids. Slavers are ultimately less kinder than a bunch of bullies. But Anakin couldn’t help but feel the pang of offense whenever his classmates opened their mouths. 

Sometimes it was just too much to handle. He wanted to retaliate so badly, but he thinks of master Obi-Wan and his teachings. That he should be responsible to handle and control his emotions so he could not hurt anybody, regardless if the said anybody hurt him first. 

And he was keen on keeping that promise to master Obi-Wan. But it was becoming harder and harder as he progressed. So he stood there, alone. Seething in suppressed anger and undeniable torment. He balled his hands to a fist, his eyes angrily plastered at the back of the bullies. 

But then, a calming presence probed at the edge of his mind, signalling the coming of his Master. He released his anger to the Force as quickly as he could and closed his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. 

Obi-Wan entered mere seconds after, a small smile gracing his lips as he met Anakin’s gaze. A smile which quickly faded the moment the older Jedi met his padawan’s eyes. 

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan strode to the center of the room to here he stood and knelt before him. He tried to keep his face as blank as he could, and yet Anakin suspects that the more he tries to hide from his master, the more obvious he gets. 

Obi-Wan was already that good at reading him. So he bowed his head instead, avoiding the concerned gaze his master was giving him. He felt Obi-Wan’s hand grasping his own smaller one, squeezing it gently as he inquired, “Is something the matter, padawan-mine?” 

Anakin shook his head, “Nothing, master. Let’s go home.” 

He was grateful Obi-Wan allowed Anakin to pull him back to their quarters without a word. 

***

“What is happening, Ani?” Obi-Wan asks, kneeling once again before Anakin who propped himself down to their couch silently. The boy had his eyes downcast, mindlessly drawing imaginary lines on his pants. 

Obi-Wan waited patiently, watching as the boy struggled what the best course of action was. He was hesitant to say what had happened, and yet he insisted that he was fine and there was nothing to worry about. 

That only meant that Obi-Wan had something to worry about. 

“Tell me, dear one, since when were you able to lie to your old master?” Obi-Wan asked, voice soft yet challenging. Anakin really never backed down to his taunts, almost always jumping at every challenge thrown towards him. 

But the boy remained silent now, his legs slightly swinging as he began to clutch his short padawan braid.

Anakin winced, finally looking up with guilty and dejected eyes, sparkling with what Obi-Wan was sure was unshed tears. 

His heart broke at the sight of his youngling, all the more when the tear finally escaped his eyes which Anakin frantically wiped off. 

“Ani.” Obi-Wan coaxed once more, rubbing gentle circles against his knee with his thumb. “What has gotten you this upset?” 

Without a word, Anakin flung his arms at Obi-Wan, which the older Jedi was quick to return.

Albeit perplexed, Obi-Wan remained silent and patiently waited for his youngling to speak. He had learned the hard way that forcing Anakin to confide was not always the best resolve. And so he waited, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

But then he heard a sniff and a whimper, the same time he felt small arms tightening his hold of him. Anakin then buried his face to Obi-Wan’s nape as his small frame racked with sobs. 

Obi-Wan cradled the boy’s head, and let himself prop down the floor taking Anakin with him so that the boy was sitting on his lap. He let Anakin sob to his chest, his hot tears soaking his tunic as the boy clutched a fabric of it desperately. 

Only when Anakin’s tears somehow subsided in a way did Obi-Wan pull back. And the sight that met him only exacerbated Obi-Wan’s pain. 

He hated seeing his boy like this. He wanted to put an end to Anakin’s misery, and to see the devious grins he would often wear instead. But for now all he could do was to give him comfort. 

That would have to suffice.

“What happened dear one?” 

“They don’t like me.” A small voice replied.

“What did you say?” Obi-Wan asked again, combing Anakin’s unruly hair with his hand. 

“They don’t like me, master. They said I shouldn’t be here. That I should be back in Tatooine where I belong. That I don’t deserve to be _your_ padawan.” Anakin elaborated, raising his head as he suddenly looked at Obi-Wan with terror in his eyes.

“But master, I’m trying, really! I know I’m a hard work, but please don’t send me back to Tatooine, I-I…” He pleaded, stammering every once in a while as he tightened his hold of Obi-Wan’s tunic.

A tug on Anakin’s braid. The youngling’s eyes went directly to Obi-Wan’s, mortified but also surprised at the gesture. “Whether or not you deserve to be my padawan is none of their concern, but yours and mine. And if you ask me, you _are_ more than deserving to _be_ my padawan, Anakin. I am very honored to be your master. You’ve made remarkable progress, one that you earned by yourself in your short stay here. Ignore their ill-rooted words and remember mine. Because,” Obi-Wan grinned, booping Anakin’s nose with a finger which prompted a smile from his young charge. “ _You_ are more than worth it for me, my pathetic little life form.” 

Anakin was silent, yet his eyes glimmered with joy and fondness at Obi-Wan’s words despite his tear stained cheeks. Suddenly, Anakin's lips curled into a grin mirroring that of Obi-Wan’s. 

“Whatever made you think I had plans of letting you go, dear one?” Obi-Wan exclaimed, his eyes soft as he fixed the boy a smile (despite his hidden animosity for such unbecoming acts of the Jedi younglings). 

“Thank you, Master.” The boy replied, his little hand grasping Obi-Wan’s bigger one.

“May I ask who those boys are, Anakin? I’d very much like to talk to them.” 

Anakin shook his head, “You don’t have to, master.” 

“If they’re making my boy this upset, then I’m certain that I need to.” Obi-Wan explained. “Aside from that, Ani, their behavior needs apprehension. It is not like a Jedi to oppress other beings, it is the very thing we stand against.” 

Anakin nodded, falling back to silence once more. Obi-Wan hoped their little conversation had helped his padawan. He prayed to the Force that he handled this correctly. He wanted Anakin to know that he could talk to him anytime and about anything. 

This is a start of the many struggles Anakin has yet to face in his life. And Obi-Wan wanted to be there at every step, guide him until he reached a point in his life where he could stand on his own. 

And even so, Obi-Wan thinks that he will still be there for his pathetic little life form no matter what. Not even the Force itself could stop him. 

So Obi-Wan flashed a smile, hoisting Anakin up with him in his arms as he stood. Albeit surprised, Anakin welcomed the gesture of being carried quite happily as his padawan immediately wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s neck. Anakin gave him an inquisitive look with an eyebrow raised. Obi-Wan was almost taken aback at how the boy had taken after him and some of his quirks and antics. 

He may have to ask another time about the bullies and their identity. Right now, he knew what Anakin needed and, as always, he would readily supply.

He started to walk towards the door and out of their small quarters, “Where are we going, master?” 

“Feeding you with Nerf burgers, of course.” He playfully rolled his eyes at Anakin, who in turn, softly chuckled. “What better comfort there is for my young padawan than bringing him to Dex’s so he could devour all there is to eat?” 

Anakin laughed, “Hey! I don't _devour_ , master!” 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, “Oh really? You _breathe_ your food.” 

“Nuh uh!” 

“It comforts you, dear one. And that’s alright, don’t deny it.” 

“Yeah, sure, but your hugs are better!” 

“Well then, let’s make sure you get more of it.” 

“I better.” was the youngling’s indignant reply. 

A tug on his braid, and Anakin laughed once more. 

The Force sang around Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker as they made their way out of the temple.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
